Descendant of Merlin
by SparkleShineBay
Summary: (Post-marauders, Pre-Harry) My name is Isabella Marie Fellstone. I'm a Slytherin, a chaser, oh and Merlin himself happens to be my distant grandfather, but Dumbledore is the only one at school who knows... Severus Snape started teaching at Hogwarts my third year. I knew there was more to him than meets the eye on day one. Now that it's my sixth year I've decided that I want to be
1. Descendant of Merlin

Chapter One - Descendant of Merlin

My name is Isabella Marie Fellstone, and I'm a witch. In fact, everyone in my family is. I'm a pureblood and I'm quite proud of that fact, but I don't discriminate against those who aren't lucky enough to be from an all magic family. I'm a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Slytherin hasn't lost a game in five years and we just continued the streak by destroying Gryffindor. Just in time for the winter holidays too.

I walked back up to the castle that served as my school from the Quidditch pitch feeling very pleased with myself and how the match had turned out. It was a long game; it took our seeker nearly eight hours to catch the snitch. I still can barley feel my fingers.

I smiled as my best friend Lynx practically tackled me from behind. Her squeal told me that she was proud of the 56 points I had earned. I laughed as I looped my arms with her, and soon we were joined by out favorite guy. Allistor. Even he seemed to be impressed, which was quite rare.

"Great game, Fellstone!" he greeted with a friendly smile. I wrapped my hand around his waist and pulled him and Lynx happily to me. They were the greatest friends I could ever ask for.

Allistor is from a very old blood line and his parents are huge blood-purists. They love me because of my blood status, but Lynx is a different story. Aliistor's parents tolerate her very well, but her grandmother is a muggle so they look down on her.

"Thanks Alice!" I beamed earning me a low growl from Allistor. He despises it when I call him Alice, but as of late I've taken a great liking to pushing all his buttons. A light coating of snow dusted the ground and Allistor took this as a window of opportunity for payback.

He quickly grabbed a handful of snow and dropped it down my back before running into the castle, laughing hysterically. I shrieked out in rage and ran after him. Lynx just died laughing and ended up rolling on the snow in glee completely covering her robes in a fine powder.

I lost track of Allistor down a dark corridor, so I trudged up to my dorm room on half dead legs. Riding a broomstick for eight hours straight is extremely exhausting in every way imaginable. There was a celebration party going on in the Slytherin common room for the team. I promised I'd be right back and went down to my room to change into dry robes.

Dressed warmly I slipped back up to the party where I was shaken and pulled and jostled from all the people congratulating me. I loved the after parties almost as much as I loved playing Quidditch itself. This time, however, I was too tired to pay much attention. I could tell most of the team was, but at least there was a fire going and food being passed around.

It wasn't long before Lynx and Allistor found me. I shot Allistor a light-Hearted glare at which he laughed at and then handed me a warm butterbeer. I greedily gulped it down and took a pastry from a nearby floating tray.

"That was a bloody brilliant game!" cheered Lynx with a bright smile. She was gorgeous in her normal muggle clothes, but the school robes hid her perfect womanly figure and even took away some of her beauty from her light blonde hair. She had secretly fancied Allistor since third year, and I had a strong suspicion he fancied her too. They would make a cute couple, I had to admit.

"Everyone was on the edge of their seat. I think I even saw Snape stand up as Giovani lunged for the snitch!" Lynx continued animatedly. Gregory Giovani is our seeker. He isn't the best Slytherin has eve had, but he gets the job done.

"I'm afraid I did get a bit taken with the excitement of the moment,"droned a deeply velvety voice from behind my, just to my left. I jumped and spun in time to see Professor Snape practically materialize from the shadows of the corner. It gave me chills.

"Professor!" I gasped in surprise. He had started teaching at the beginning of my third year at Hogwarts, and I had never seen him in our common room for any reason whatsoever. Needless to say, it was a shock to see him now.

My reaction made him lift his brow with a look of bored contempt. I quickly recovered and smiled softly. Most students didn't fancy Professor Snape much. He frightened them. Not to mention most believed he was a support of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was intimidating, that was for sure, but I fully trusted Dumbledore's judgement.

"Yes," he said slow as if speaking to a mentally impaired child, "You did well. It was a good game. I trust you will spread my thoughts to the rest of the team." With that he strode past my friends and I; his robes billowing famously behind him. I watched as he cut straight through several groups of students without seeming to notice the dirty looks he was receiving.

"Well, that was strange." Lynx commented perplexed. I nodded with a slight laugh.

"I think he just complemented me." I said incredulously.

"It's Snape, how can you tell?" Allistor asked. We all laughed then, our voices joining in with the low roar of the common room.

"That was completely creepy how he just showed up like that! I had no clue he was there!" Lynx said throwing her hands up into the air expressively. She casually let her hand fall on Allistor's shoulder, and I saw a faint smile come to his lips.

I wasn't sure if I'd call Snape creepy, but he did seem to appear at the strangest, and most often inconvenient, times...

The party lasted about another half an hour before it started winding down. I headed to my dorm. Lynx and I shared a room which was sectioned off from the other rooms. All the dorms were connected by doorways, but had walls to add extra privacy. I heard that the guys had four to a room but their rooms were a little bigger. It didn't matter much to me. I was happy the way things were.


	2. Lunch With Ravenclaws

Chapter Two - Lunch With Ravenclaws

The next morning I woke up and showered. I cast a charm on my hair to dry it and ran a brush through my tangles. My hair came just a few inches past my shoulders. I applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara, just to make my eyes pop. At a quick glance they appeared green, but if you looked close they were actually grey. In my opinion, my eyes are my best feature.

With the addition of a little foundation and my uniform, I deemed myself ready for class. I wasn't real big on make-up. After gathering up my books left through the Slytherin common room and headed on my way to Transfigurations.

When I entered the class, all the Gryffindors glared at me because of last evenings Quidditch match. I just smiled as I took my seat beside Penelope Deverauxe. She had transferred here last year from Bauxbaton, but she wasn't a snob so we got along fairly well even though she was a Hufflepuff.

After Transfigurations I had a free hour so I went for a walk by the Black Lake. This year was sad because I only had two classes with Lynx and only one with Allistor. I walked into a deeper part of the Lake and ran my fingertips over it's surface. A moment later a watery head poked its way to the surface.

"Hello Isabella Marie Fellstone," the mermaid's voice rasped scratchily. I knew that if I held my head under the water the voice would be beautiful and filled with music, but I wasn't stupid enough to within a mermaid's reach.

Mermaid's are among the magical creatures that seem to like me for some odd reason. Only this younger mermaid will actually interact with my though. The others didn't approve, but they also didn't try to drown me so all was well I suppose.

"Hello Mendriataura," I greeted cheerily. She took in a mouthful of water and held it in the back of her throat to make he voice sound less scratchy.

"How are things in the realm of the land-dwellers?" she asked. Now I could hear a slight musical lilt to her voice thanks to the water.

"Good, we won a Quidditch match yesterday," I told her happily. I had first explained Quidditch to her months ago when we had first arranged that I would meet her once every two weeks. She still didn't quite understand the game or why it amuses me, but she listened with half interest when I talked about it. It was the closest thing to true politeness Merfolk seemed capable of showing.

"That is a pleasure to hear. I shall have a new sister soon," she said flicking her tail. I was hit with a shower of water as her powerful tail briefly broke the surface of the Lake. All mermaids called each other sister. How they reproduced, I don't know, I've never had the courage to ask. I beamed at her.

"How exciting!" I clapped. She eyed me strangely, as if I was a creature she had never seen before.

"Do all of your kind celebrate the bringing forth of new members of your species?" she asked coolly. My expression dropped a bit, and I looked at her with confusion.

"Of course, do you not?" I asked curiously.

"New life in our prey is good. They must reproduce for us Merfolk to survive, but when more Merfolk are brought forth it means less food and more competition. We frown upon merchildren being brought up. Many merchildren never survive past adolesence as adult Merfolk often attack them if they are left alone." she explained and my eyes watered in horror. I knew that Mendriataura was barely considered an adult mermaid.

"So, you're lucky to be alive..." I breathed out. Mendriataura's sleek shoulders shrugged delicately.

"Perhaps, or perhaps those that do not make it are the lucky ones. I must go now. Be well Isabella Marie Fellstone," with a wave she flipped backwards and disappeared beneath the murky water. I waved at her as she went before standing up to my full height.

I turned around to find my black-cloaked Potions Master standing less than two meters behind me. I jumped again.

"When did you get here Professor?" I asked a bit shaken. I was careful to make sure my tone was polite. I had swore to the Merfolk I would not betray their existence to anyone, and I didn't want Snape to blow that.

"I came up about the time you were telling the Mermaid about the Quidditch match," he responded evenly. I squinched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why didn't Mendriataura flee when she saw you?" I asked and he smirked in reply.

"I am a teacher here Mrs. Fellstone, all staff members of informed of the Merfolks' presence and vise versa. They know I will not harm them without reason. I motioned for her to keep my presence to herself so she would not alarm you," he explained as though having to annoyed him.

"May I ask why, Professor?" I asked timidly. He had a tendency to go from cold to hot in an instant.

"I was curious as to what was going on. I have seen you down here several times, so I decided to investigate to make sure you weren't breaking school rules," he brushed his scraggly black hair from his face.

I fought the urge to laugh as he attempted to glare at his own hair. He caught my snicker and turned the force of his glare upon me. I swallowed reflexively.

"Shouldn't you be in class Miss. Fellstone?" he asked snidely. I absently adjusted my uniform and fidgeted. I hated how his stern gazes made me do that.

"I have free hour now, Sir," I explained. It sounded lame coming from my mouth even though I knew it was a truthful and legitimate answer. His body language was unreadable, but his obsidian eyes seemed to appraise me. It was as if he was considering whether to give me a hard time or not.

"Perhaps your time could be better spent than frolicking with Mermaids. They are dreadful creatures. It would do you well not to get to friendly with them," Without another word he turned on his heel and walked briskly back to the castle. I just stared at him as he went.

I was used to his cold droning voice, but when we was warning me against the Merfolk his tone had been something of a cross between a growl and a purr. What that meant, I had no idea.

I hugged Lynx tightly before she picked up her bags. It was the day everyone would be leaving for the Winter Holidays. I had received a letter from my mother a few days ago asking if I wouldn't mind spending this years holiday at Hogwarts as they had given my room to my mother's sister and her two daughters.

I wrote back and conceded. She assured me I would have my room again by summer so I wasn't too upset. It did bother me that they would give away my room without considering as to how it might make me feel. I didn't complain though.

Allistor offered to let me come home with him for the break, but I didn't want to upset Lynx by spending so much time alone with Allistor. Lynx is amazing, and she doesn't jump to conclusions, but anyone would get suspicious if a guy and a girl spent a whole two weeks together.

I walked Lynx down to where the train would be picking her up. We met up with Allistor at the platform. I hugged them both goodbye, and then he and Lynx both boarded the train. I waved them off before I turned back to head to the castle.

I noticed that Professor Snape was a little ways down. He always seemed to get stuck on train duty. Whenever a majority of the students were leaving on the train Professor Snap always had to supervise. He wasn't looking in my direction so I quickly left the area. I was having a lot of weird meetings with him lately, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Ummmm hi...Isabella?" a timid fourth year asked walking up to me as I neared Hagrid's hut. I glanced over at the small boy. He looked dreadfully nervous, and when I saw the Ravenclaw emblem on his robes I understood. I was a Slytherin which pretty much made the prospect of talking to me difficult for anyone other than another Slytherin.

"Hullo, who are you?" I smiled politely. I was a true Slytherin; a snake through and through, but I did try to be nice.

"My name is Corbin, Corbin Zatch," he extended his hand. I looked at it for a moment but didn't shake it. I don't care for touching people I don't know very well. It was one of my quirks. He frowned and dropped his hand.

"I see you're staying at school for Christmas too." He tried again to strike up conversation.

"I am," I replied. He was so small for a boy his age, it was hard to actually think he was a fourth year.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" he asked hopefully. I groaned inwardly but didn't let it show.

"Maybe," I smiled tight lipped, "but for now I have a couple of essays to attend to." With a wave I ran off to the castle.

I leisurely walked to the Slytherin common room. As I strolled through the deserted corridors I would randomly break into little dance moves. You can't blame a girl for being random sometimes.

I did an odd spinning move and once I came back to start walking again, I was mortified to see Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were both standing there staring at me.

Dumbeldore's eyes glinted with amusement while Snape just looked irritated if not mildly taken aback. I blushed furiously and brushed my hair back. I always seemed to do that when I was embarrassed or nervous.

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he and Snape began walking again. If it had been any other teacher, I would have wondered how Snape had made it up to the castle before me, but he always walked as if he was running late for something important.

"Happy Holidays Isabella," the Headmaster said merrily. I smiled still blushing.

"Happy Holidays Headmaster, Professor," I responded nodding to each of them in turn. Snape scoffed quietly without saying a word. _I swear he is so queer!_ I though to myself as I rolled my eyes.

Once I made it to my, now vacant, dorm I gathered my potions books and writing materials in my bag and headed to the Room of Requirement I had found it at the beginning of my fifth year and found it was better than the library when I had a report to write.

Once in the RoR I sat at a desk provided for me and dug into my bag for my other supplies. Soft, unobtrusive music played in the background to drown out the silence. I could tell it was going to be a long Winter Break. I might actually take up Corbin on that offer to hang out..

A few hours later I was nearly done with my last essay and packed up my things again, going to the Great Hall for lunch. Unsurprisingly, the four giant tables had been put away and a smaller table had been brought out for the few students that had remained.

I sat down beside Corbin which seemed to shock him. He sat in a group with two other Ravenclaws. There was one other Slytherin at the table, but she sat a bit further down. We weren't very close so she seemed content to stay where she was.

" 'ello Isabella," Corbin said with a cheesy smile. I laughed softly. He was mighty exuberant, and it was so contagious.

"Hi Corbin. Who are your friends?" I asked looking up at the other two people present.

"I'm Salmissra," a brunette girl with braces said holding out her hand to me. I smiled uneasily. She looked roughly the same age as Corbin.

"I'm Teague," the other guy said. His voice was deeper, and I thought I remembered seeing him in my Herbology class so he must be in my year. He was cute with black hair and blue eyes. His hair hung in his face and he shook his head to move it. Salmissra set her hands in her lap looking a little put off. Teague took the hint and didn't bother offering his hand.

"We are going to play a game of mock Quidditch. D'you want to come?" Corbin asked sweetly. I smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to," I responded.

"None of us are on the team so go easy on us, alright?" Teague chimed in. The way he said it let me know he was flirting. I decided to play along.

"Hmmm, I"m not sure about that," I grinned evilly, "I am a Slytherin after all." He laughed. Corbin seemed happy. Salmissra didn't seem to like it all too much, but she didn't say anything.

Then the doors to the Great Hall flung open and in stormed Professor Snape draped in black so deep is almost seemed inky. That's when I noticed he was the only teacher I knew was still on school grounds that wasn't present in the Hall when I came in; McGonagall was gone for the holidays as was Flitwick and many others. Snape, Slughorn, Dumlbledore, Kettleburn, and Sinistra were the only ones still at school.

I couldn't help it, every time I saw the man I had the urge to watch him.

My eyes followed him as he made his way up to his seat at the High Table. When he sat he looked down, and I swear his eyes landed directly on me.

We held each other's gaze for a long moment. He raised one eyebrow and his eyes seemed to ask 'Well? What are you staring at?' I blushed and looked away; but not without catching Dumbledore's causal wink as I busied myself with examining the contents of my goblet.


End file.
